fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Weapons (Fable)
Maybe we should add a discription from the game of weapon grades. And pictures of said weapons. Like how Obsidion Grade weapon's seem darker and evil compared to others.Allurade Dendra 00:42, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Obsidian Grade weapons are more evil aligned then the others. Would you consider the Master weapons the opposite of them?Lord Captain Cecil Harvey 03:23, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Given descriptions, yes.--Allurade Dendra 20:33, January 27, 2010 (UTC) True.Lord Captain Cecil Harvey 03:06, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Types of weapons Hi there, I've been looking for an answer to this question: Why would one buy an axe or a hammer in stead of a sword or a pick (examples). Is it just aesthetics, or is there any difference between weapons that do the same amount of damage? Or should one always just buy the weapon that does most damage (of a variant)? 15:45, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :If the weapons do the same amount of damage, I can't think of any reason other than aesthetics. The only things there may be are speed and reach; I know they are factors in Fable II but not sure if they are in Fable I. An axe, for example, may have a farther reach than a sword, but a slower speed of swing. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:02, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : :I think it comes down to personal preference. For example, I prefer to get a good balance between speed and power. biscuitmix 16:26, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Scimitar I just visited Twinblades Camp and came across this. http://steamcommunity.com/id/Ooiman/screenshot/558688305270349077?tab=public Should I write something about it? :You came across the screenshot or you actually found the scimitar in the game? TheIndifferentist 03:44, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Found it. And took a couple of screenshots. :Did you actually take those screenshots you linked to? If so, cool. Well, if you found the weapon, does it appear in your inventory after you pick it up? I'd be interested to know its stats. I had heard that you can find and use the scimitar, but that it's damage is pitifully low. We'd be grateful for any info you can give us on its stats. TheIndifferentist 18:48, May 1, 2012 (UTC) : Weapon Speed How fast, exactly, are heavy and slow weapons? Is there really a difference? If so, what? 15:01, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :Heavy weapons are slow weapons. As for the speed, last time I used a heavy weapon it was slow enough for enemies to get a few good hits in during the swing.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 17:03, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Anniversary If we are going to add the weapons exclusive to Fable Anniversary to this page, Shouldn't we add them in a new section. Someone already added the N.W.A. Staff and Apollo's Crossbow.-Garry Damrau(talk) 10:55, February 19, 2014 (UTC) I noticed that this page still has a few of the weapons added by Fable Anniversary. Are we going to add the others or remove the ones already added. Maybe a separate paragraph should be added to include the Anniversary weapons. Garry Damrau(talk) 05:40, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :I think this is the only page we have on Fable-era weapons, so indeed, new weapons from Anniversary should all be added here too, under a Fable Anniversary header. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:47, February 16, 2015 (UTC)